Puddy Pickle
by Looneyman
Summary: Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries. Granny is asked to investigate the appearance of counterfit money in a small town. However, things take a bad turn when Sylvester swallows a vital clue. No flames please. Rating upped for unsettling material
1. A new mystery

A/N: Ok fans, here's another Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Fanfic. It takes place roughly 1 month after Mystery Contest. Unlike the first, it won't be a Scooby-Doo crossover, sorry to disappoint. If it's any consolation, the Scooby gang will make a cameo appearance in this chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Looney Tunes and all related characters are Copyright property of Warner Brothers. I have no profit motive when I write this. Simiarly, Scooby-Doo is also owned by Warner Brothers (though Mystery Inc. only have a Cameo appearance).

**A new mystery**

The village of Narroway was a small village way out in the countryside. The village didn't have much of a population as it was so small. The largest place in the village was an old castle just on the edge of the village. The main place of activity was the castle inn, a small inn in the centre of village. There was a dart board, a liscensed bar, 2 small bedrooms with En-suit bathrooms for tennants, a radio and a television. The pub was divided in half, smoking and non-smoking respecttively. People would go there everyday to catch up on the latest village gossip, play darts, drink and generally have a good time. As it was so small, everyone who lived in the village knew each other and news quickly spread. This one morning, a group of people were in the Castle Inn having a morning drink when a villager came rushing into the Inn holding a large sack. The sack was completely white but had a black dollar sign on the outside.

"Everyone, look what I found in the road!" The villager shouted. He opened the bag and everyone looked in amazement as a ton of bank notes fell out of the bag. Everyone began cheering and ran to the money to grab some. Unfortunately, their cheering was silenced suddenly when one villager, an intellect with geeky glasses, realised something about the money.

"Hey, these bills are fake!" Everyone closely examined the money closely and realised that he was right."

"Oh great." A villager moaned.

"But why would a load of counterfit be in the middle of the road?" The villager who brought in the sack asked.

"There's only one thing to do!" The bar tender shouted. He went up to the phone and began dialling a number that he knew.

* * *

In a castle in another part of the country Daphnie and Velma were standing either side of a doorway with one end of a rope in each hand. Fred was above the doorway on a ledge holding a fishing net. Shaggy and Scooby were nowhere in sight.

"Ok, here's the plan. When the Solar Ghost chases Shaggy and Scooby through this doorway, you two pull the rope taught and trip him up. Then I'll drop the net on top of him and we'll have him!" Fred instructed.

"Ok Freddie." Velma replied.

"I hope this works." Daphnie added.

"It's foolproof." Fred exclaimed confidently. Everyone then heard the screaming of Shaggy and Scooby coming from the corridor.

"Here they come, get ready." Fred instructed. Daphnie and Velma waited until Shaggy and Scooby were clear of the rope and then pulled it tight. The Solar Ghost, which was a yellow figure with a bright orange glow, tripped on the rope and fell over. Fred went to throw the net when his cellphone began ringing. He abscent mindedly dropped the net, which landed on Daphnie, and answered it.

"Hello, Mystery Inc, no monster too small…what's that…a bag of counterfit money appeared in the middle of the road?" While Fred was talking on the phone, the Solar Ghost had climbed to his feet and was chasing Shaggy and Scooby around the room. Shaggy and Scooby had climbed up a nearby curtain. The curtain was completely red with a gold crown in the centre.

"Sorry, our area of expertise is people in monster outfits. Perhaps you should give a friend of ours a call. Her name is Granny, she should be in national Yellow pages." Fred then hung up his cellphone. As he did, the curtain that Shaggy and Scooby had climbed up collapsed, trapping the Solar Ghost underneath it.

* * *

So after that, the bar tender gave Granny a call. The following morning, she was driving towards the village. She was driving a pink vintage car. As usual, the boot was packed to the brim with essentials. Hector was strapped into his seat behind the front passenger seat. Sylvester was strapped in behind Granny so he couldn't reach the birdcage, which was on the front passenger seat. Both Sylvester and Hector were asleep. In the birdcage, Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on the central perch swinging, both had one arm wrapped around each other. It had been a month since they had revealled their feeling for each other and since then, they were never seen apart. Hector and Granny were touched by their gestures to each other while Sylvester turned a blind eye to it. As far as he was concerned, they were a couple of snacks who happened to be lovebirds and that was it. Tweety and Aaooga were actually quite close as far as their feelings for each other went, but they were always careful. They slept within arms reach of each other but never got 'that close'. The group eventually arrived at the village. Their first stop was the Castle Inn. There was a small parking space just outside the Inn. The Inn was an old style building made mostly of stone and wood. It was mostly white but there were black boarders around the windows. When Granny parked the car, she toook a moment to admire the building. The sudden stop caused Sylvester and Hector to wake up. They both looked around the area, still half asleep. Granny picked up the bird cage and stepped out of the cra, allowing Tweety and Aaooga to look around the village. All of the buildings looked very similar. It was impossile to tell them apart at a distance if you weren't local. There were a few flower beds dotted around but nothing special. Granny let Sylvester and Hector out of the car before everyone went towards the Inn. Hector positioned himself between Sylvester and the Birdcage as they walked, preventing him from harming Tweety or Aaooga. When the group entered the inn, they were greeted by a sea of strange looks, which made Aaooga feel uncomfortable. Tweety put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we get that all the time." Tweety said reassuringly. Aaooga nodded and smiled. Granny went up to the bar and put the birdcage down before leaning on the bar.

"Excuse me, who called me regarding a bag of fake money?" Granny called out. Everyone in the bar looked at her and smiled quickly before turning away. Soon the bar tender came out from the back.

"Ah, you must be Granny." The bar tender greeted.

"Why yes."

"Thank you for coming. My name is Patrick. I own this Inn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Patrick."

"I'm glad you could come."

"Anyway, what's this all about?"

"Yesterday, someone found a bag of money in the middle of the road. When we checked it, we found that it was all counterfit notes." Patrick pointed to a large money bag in the corner as he said this.

"My that is strange."

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were looking around their surroundings. It wasn;t long before they noticed Sylvester reaching for the door.

"Here we go again." Tweety muttered. As the door was opened, Hector noticed and stomped on Sylvester's arrm, crushing it with the paw still inside the cage.

"When will he learn?" Aaooga asked.

"I doubt he will learn."

"I hope he does." Hector had pulled Sylvester away from the cage and waspummeling him. Granny was completely oblivious to what was going on. Some of the rougher villagers decided to join in the fight. It soon turned into a huge free for all. During the scuffle, Tweety noticed the money bag in the corner.

"Shall we have a look at that fake money?"

"Why not." The two canaries flew out of the cage and towards the bag. Eventually, Sylvester was able to escape the fray, covered in bruises, a black eye and with tuffs of fur missing. He saw Tweety and Aaoga flying towards the money bag and started to sneak up on them. The canaries had reached the bag and were inside examining the money. They looked very real, with one crucial flaw in the design.

"I can tell that one of the markings usually found on a note is missing." Tweety remarked. Aaooga peeped out of a hole in the bag and saw Sylvester creeping up on them.

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Sylvester's coming." Her wing brushed against one of the notes. She felt a wet sensation on that wing. When she had a look, she saw green paint on it. She touched the note and found that the green paint was still wet. She was then had an idea. She geabbed the note and started rubbing it over Tweety. At first, he was shocked by the action and struggled.

"Hey, what's the colouring for?"

"Keep still, I'm trying to make you look like a bank note."

"Erm…ok."

"Once I'm done, do what I just did to you to me."

"Ok." Tweety co-operated until he was completely green. Once she was finished, Tweety found another note with wet ink and used it to colour Aaooga green.

"Now what?" Tweety asked.

"Now we dig a bit deeper, stay still and keep quiet." Aaooga replied. They dug deeper into the bag and remained motionless. Sylvester eventually reached the bag and peered inside. He could see no sign of either of them.

"They have got to be in that bag." Sylvester moaned. He picked up the bag and tipped the contents onto the floor. Tweety and Aaooga kept motionless while Sylvester examined the money, but he still couldn't see them.

"Grr, where did those two snacks go?" Sylvester walked off in a huff. As he walked past the still resuming battle, he was dragged back into the fray. Tweety and Aaooga climbed out of the money and had a look aroudn.

"Nice idea." Tweety complimented.

"Thank you, now we need to wash this paint off." Aaooga replied. They looked around and saw a small water feature next to the wall. It was in the design of an angel with a bowl. Water flowed from the bowl and into a small well. The two canaries dove into the well and the paint washed off, but as a result, the water turned a light shade of green. They then went back to the cage and shut the door.

* * *

Sylvester and Hector were still in the fray of the fight they had started. The fight had been going on for a few minutes now. Patrick finallly realised there was a fight and threw a bucket of water into the fray. Everyone stopped figting and were all in a freeze frame. One villager was grabbing Sylvester's neck, hector was biting another villager's foot and in general, the whole scene looked rediculous. Granny then came over and dragged Sylvester and Hector away.

"Bad pets. Any more trouble from you two and you can spend the night alone!" Granny snapped. Both Sylvester and Hector started pointing at each other, trying to pin the blame on each other.

"I don't care who started it!" Sylvester and Hector groaned before quietening down. Granny then turned back to Patrick, who had been shamefaced by the whole incident.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" Patrick was surprised but then spoke.

"Oh, anyway, we would be most grateful if you could solve the mystery of this money."

"Considir this cased cracked."

"Thank you. You can sleep in room 2A during your stay."

"Why thank you." Granny picked up the birdcage and went over to the money. She felt the bank notes and found most of them were still wet.

"Excuse me Patrick, where is the nearest area which would have paint?" Granny asked.

"That would be the DIY store a couple of miles east." Patrick replied.

"Well, that's our first stop then." Granny went outside carrying the birdcage and returned to the car. Sylvester and Hector ran to catch up, both jumping into the back as Granny strapped the birdcage in thr front passenger seat. She saw Sylvester and Hector in and them strapped them in as well.

"Ok guys, to the DIY store!" Granny shouted.

(A/N: Well, there's the start. I've decided to try to do review responses again so we'll have to wait and see what happens. Anyway, please read and review.)


	2. The DIY store

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: I'm glad you're giving this a try. I agree that Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries isn't to everyone's tastes. I do hope you enjoy this though, I'll do my best to make it enjoyable.

Nightw2: Glad you like it so far. I'll try and keep up my usual standard.

Rock Raider: To answer your question about Penelope, this takes place a while before FoxFang. In my little storyline, Sylvester and Penelope started dating after Tweety and Aaooga's engagement and in this story, the two canaries have only been dating for a month. She may appear as a quick Cameo, I don't know yet.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Glad you liked that Scooby Cameo. I just couldn't resist putting that in. Glad you like the humor. There's plenty more coming.

**The DIY store**

The DIY store that Patrick had referred to was named BIY. It stood for 'Build It Yourself'. The store was more of a superstore. It was a huge building seemingly in the middle of nowhere. However, it was the only DIY store around the area and there were other towns nearby, so lots of people came to the store. The business logo was a red circle with the BIY letters. The letters however were designed like wood pannels. Outside the front door was a stand with garden ornaments. The ornaments included statues of buddahs, nuns, Coolcat and trees. The front doors were automatic doors with a red outline. There was a bunch of assorted trolleys near the door. The building was mostly painted white and had a very large car park. It was quiite a busy that day, with only limited car parking spaced. Luckily Granny was able to find one, but it was at the end furthest away from the main entrance.

"Well guys, here we are." Granny said. She picked up Tweety and Aaooga's birdcaage and began walking to the door. Sylvester and Hector jumped out abd began following them. Sylvester reached them first and screeched to a halt right behind the birdcage. He began to reach for the door but before he could do anything, Hector ran straight into him and the two of them were caught rolling towards the door. They kept on rolling, somehow avoiding all the parked cars, and eventually collided into the wall right next to the door. Granny just kep on walking to catch up. It was a 5 minute walk to the store but they eventually made it. Sylvester and Hector were leaning against the wall tangled together. They were completely motionless from what had just happened. When Granny walked y, they just looked up and tried to move but couldn't.

"Looks like Puddy's a bit tied up at the moment." Tweety remarked. Aaooga giggled lightly and then smiled at Tweety. Granny turned and saw Sylvester and Hector tangled together against the wall..

"Come on you two, this is no time to mess around." Granny snapped. The two of them groaned and tried to move. They were able to move slowly but were still tangled. When they reached Granny, she grabbed Sylvester by the tail and pulled sharply. The force untagled them but they were still very dizzy from their trip. They couldn't walk in a straight line. Granny sghed to herself before eturning to enter the store. Before she did, she noticed that Dogs were not allowed inside. She turned to Hector.

"Sorry Hector, you'll have to wait in the car." With a sulk, Hector made the long walk back to the car. Sylvester was able to smirk at Hector's misfortune but it filled Aaooga's mind with fear. In a way, it mean that half of her protection from Sylvester was gone. She still had Tweety but was still worried. Tweety noticed that she was worried and out an arm around heer to comfort her. This immediately brought a smile to her face.

* * *

After watching Hector walk back to the car, Granny walked in to the store with Sylvester, Tweety and Aaooga .The store was truly massive. They could see at least 50 isles, each isle stocked a different selection of tools and other DIY items. Immediately to the right of the main entrance were the checkouts. There were 5 check outs, each with a bit of a queue. To the far right was another set of doors which led to a garden area. The garden section sold many plants, ornaments, fences and gardening tools. To the far left was a customer service desk. This was where Grnnny went first. Sylvester followed them intently, constantly eyeing the birdcage. Granny was aware of this so when she reached the service desk, she placed to birdcage on top of it so Sylvester couldn't reach. This made Sylvester moan in annoyance. It wasn't long until Granny was noticed by an employee coming from the back room. The enployee was a middle aged man with brown hair and a serious spot problem. His face was covered in spots, a sight which made Aaooga feel a little queasy. He was wearing the BIY work uniform, a red shirt with the BIY logo. He was wearing a name tag with the name 'Robert Edwards'.

"May I help you?" Robert asked.

"I'm here investigating a mystery." Granny replied.

"What mystery?"

"A bag of counterfit money appeared in a nearby town."

"Oh yes, I heard of that. What brings you here?"

"Well, the paint on the notes was still slightly wet and this is the only place where you can buy paint."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, do you have any ideas about this?

"Well…uh…now that you mention it, a certain style of green paint has become popular all oof a sudden."

"Which style?"

"It was…uh…grass green."

"And can you tell me anything about who's been buying it?"

"Well, it…uh…hasn't been a consistant person."

"I see."

"Look, I…uh…have stuff to do around the store. Can you…uh…talk to someone else?" Robert began walking off.

"Hey, I haven't finished asking questions yet!" Granny walked after Robert, leaving the birdcage on the desk.

* * *

During the conversation, Sylvester had been constantly watching the birdcage from the ground, waiting for any kind of opportunity. When Granny had gone, Sylvester took on a stealthy stance and began creeping around to the other side of the desk, loooking for a way to climb up. While he was creeping around the back, Tweety and Aaooga were engaged in a little conversation.

"I have bad feeling about that guy." Aaooga said.

"Why?" Tweety asked.

"Firstly because of his hesitation, and secindly because I saw green paint on his finger."

"Hmm, maybe there's something around that we should see."

"Well, Granny not going to get anywhere with her tactic."

"Come on, let's have a look around." Tweety pushed the door of the cage open and the two flew off towards the back room, just as Sylvester had finally climbed onto the desk. He saw the two canaries fly off and showed a look of disgust..

"Great, that is just typical." Sylvester moaned. He jumped down from the desk and followed them. The back room was very cluttered. There were boxes everywhere, with only a small gap in between them to walk through. There were a few shelves in the room. They were stacked with items that were either damaged or empty packages from which items had been stolen. The shelves also stacked a few electrical items like fans. There was a desk at the far end. The desk had a single chair and it was cluttered with bits of paper work. There was a filing cabinet with four draws next to it. The boxes contained a variety of goods that hadn't been stacked. One of the boxes at the far end was stocked with paint tins. The first place Tweety and Aaooga went was one of the shelves. Sylvester was creeping up on them as quietly as he could. The shelf they were on was covered in empty screw packets. There was a small hole in the wall and another hole below it and to the right.

"Hmm, it's a bit dark in there. Let's not go in." Tweety said. He was unaware that Sylvester was piling up tins and boxes to make a pillar for him to climb up. When he started to climb up, his claws scrapped against the tine, which alerted Tweety and Aaooga that he was coming.

"Uh oh." Aaooga muttered.

"In here." Tweety pulled Aaooga into the hole and they both waited. Sylvester peered into the hole but the canaries were out of arms reach.

"Groan, now what?" Sylvester moaned. He had a quick look around and saw an old straw on top of the shelf above him. He grabbed it and peered into the hole.

"Ok you two, I'm giving you to the count of three to come out or I'll suck you out!" Sylvester's order was met with no response. He counted to three but there was still response.

"Ok, you had this coming to you." Sylvester pushed the straw into the hole andfelt a prod in his tail. He had a look and saw a straw poking out of the other hole pressing against his tail. When he pulled on his straw, the other straw moved. He pulled his straw out and the other straw disappeared. After looking at his straw for a moment, he jumped down from his little pillar and dipped it into an open tin of blue paint. He then climbed back up the pillar and out the panted end of the straw into the hole. As before, another straw came out of the other hole and poked it's tail, only that it was painted green.

"HA!" Sylvester sucked as he could, only to be sucked up through the other stra and out the end he was sucking. This caused the pillar he had made to collapse under the force of his body landing back on it. After he had hit the floor, the straw he was sucking through fell out and onto his lap. He picked up and looked at the painted end, it was green. He threw the straw away in anger. He didn't notice Tweety and Aaooga climb out of their hiding spot. Tweety and Aaooga flew over to one of the boxes. Sylvester saw them fly away and followed them. The box Tweety and Aaooga were in was full of paint tins. They were all the same colour: grass green.

"Wow, this shop needs a lot of grass green." Tweety remarked.

"The're all marked 'dispatch', why?" Aaooga asked.

"Obviously, this will be sent somewhere else."

"But where to?"

"Are you suggestig that this paint is used in the counterfit operation?"

"It's possible. It'ns an awful lotof paint to be going to one place." Sylvester had reached the box and reached his paw inside, trying to feel either Tweety or Aaooga. It was Aaooga who noticed the paw first. She immediately grabbed hold of Tweety in a state of semi-panic.

"Not again." Tweety muttered.

"What do we do now?" Aaooga asked. Tweety began looking around and saw a small mouse statue hidden behind one of the tins. It was golden coloured with red and green stripes. While he saw this, he felt a paw feeling over his head. He looked up and saw Sylvester's paw lunging back like a viper and ready to strike. Quickly thinking, he pushed Aaooga away, ran to the statue and threw it to where Sylvester's paw was about to strike. Sylvester unknowingly grabbed the statue. Tweety quickly ran over to Aaooga to check if she was ok. While he was doing this, Sylvester was holding the statue in his paw. He wasn't looking at it as he assumed he was holding the canaries. He quickly opened his mouth and threw the statue inside, without realising what he had swallowed. Content with himself, he walked away, leaving Tweety and Aaooga huddled together.

* * *

"Whew, that was close." Tweety remarked. Aaooga quickly turned to face him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tweety, thank you again." Aaooga said.

"Don't worry about it. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"But what did Sylvester swallow?"

"Some kind of statue." Aaooga smirked.

"Boy is he going to have a belly ache."

"He sure will, anyway, we'd better get back to Granny."

"Yeah, she'll be getting a little worried." Tweety quickly gave Aaooga a kiss on her cheek. Aaooga gigggled at this. They both flew away from the box and headed back to the birdcage. When they got there, they saw Sylvester looking smug with himself. He was sitting on the floor below the birdcage. Tweety and Aaooga quietly went back to the cage and crept inside. Sylvester was completely oblivious to their presence. A few minutes went by and Granny came back. She went over to the birdcage and smiled. Sylvester lurched his back in preperation for the beating he thought he was going to receive.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." Granny said to Tweety and Aaooga. Sylvester looked up with a look of puzzlement. Granny picked up the cage and began walking out of the store. Sylvester stood up and followed them. They eventually returned to the car, where Hector was fast asleep. Granny put the birdcage on the front passenger seat while Sylvester climbed into the back.

"Hmm, I didn't gt much from there. Perhaps they may be something back in the village." Granny said to herself as she climbed into the drivers seat. As they drove back to the village, Sylvester began to feel sick. He was sitting full back in the chair and clutching his stomach. His face was also a little off colour. Granny was completely oblivious to Sylvester's condition.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.


	3. A mistake

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: I watch Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries a fair bit so I have a sense of the humor. I'm glad you liked it. On a different note, any idea on how long until your 'Titanicat' story will be ready? Sorry but I'm anxious to read it.

Rock Raider: I know the episodes you're referring to. Both of them were brilliant. There will be another Coolcat cameeo. I'll have to think about making him appear though.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, Sylvester never learns. What you were saying about the store, it's riddled with things like that in the Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries series, like in the giant tuna episode when Granny constantly quizzed the sushi restaurant manager. And who does like answering polls on the street? And about the paint on the guy's hand, all the tins of paint in the store would be sealed shut rather than open. That's why Aaooga was suspicious.

PurpleCobra247: Don't worry, I understand about your computer problems. I once had an embarassing moment when the reset button was stuck on and the computer wouldn't start up. It was a whole week until we figured out what was wrong. Glad you're liking this story. I'll try not to disappoint you.

**A mistake**

On the way back to the Inn, Sylvester regained colour in his face. He was still feeling rather unwell and was spending a bit of time with his head over the side of the car. Hector couldn't help but snigger at this. At the current moment, they were driving past a farm at the central point between the village and the DIY store. They were passing throug a field of wheat. There was a scarecrow in the centre of the field. There was a barn near the field. On the other side of the barn was another field. This field was littered with cows. The cows were happily grazing on the field. There was a red tractor near the barn as well. A few yards away from the barn was a farm house. It looked old and rundown ubt it was clearly still occupied as there was a new Ford Focus in the driveway. There was also a storage shed near the farn house. All the buildings were coloured red with brown and black pannels. Granny briefly turned her head and had a look at Sylvester. He still had his head leaning over the side of the vehicle.

"Sylvester, this is no time to watch the road." Granny muttered. Sylvester tilted his head and groaned in agony.

"Sylvester, I'll feed you later."

"Why does she never know when I'm in pain?" Sylvester thought to herself. Granny then noticed the farmhouse. She was actually passing it when she had a thought.

"Hmm, perhaps someone in here will be able to help with the mystery." Granny made a sharp U-turn to face the other way. The sudden motion caused Sylvester's belly to lurch. He leaned outside the car, thinking that he was going to be sick, but he didn't bring up anyhing. He sat back down and placed a hand no his stomach. Granny finally parked the car just outside the farmhouse. Granny picked up the birdcage and climbed out of the car. Sylvester was able to climb out and follow but he was very weak. Tweety noticed this while they were walking to the front door.

"Are you ok puddy tat?" Tweety asked. Sylvester was able to give a glace at the birdcage. He saw Tweety and Aaooga looking at him.

"Hmm, perhaps a light snack will help settle my aching belly." Sylvester muttered. He began closing in on the birdcage. The sight of Sylvester closing in on thm sent a chill down Aaooga's spine. As he was creeping up, Sylvester failed to notice a green puddle on the floor. He slipped on the puddle and landed face first into the gravel track that they were walking on. When he looked up, his face was covered in tiny stones. Tweety and Aaooga couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Looks like puddy's coming down with spots." Tweety joked. This made Aaooga laugh even harder. Sylvester just groaned in annoyance. He tried to climb to his feet but Hector walked all over him, pinning him even harder to the floor. The group walked onl eaving Sylvester pressed into the floor. He eventually climbed to his feet and caught up with the group. Hector however had stood in the way of the birdcage. Sylvester was actually running so fast that he crashed into Hector, who turned around with a look of anger.

"Erm…sorry?" Sylvester mumbled. It wasn't enough to satisfy Hector. He grabbed Sylvester by the throat and started pummeling his face. The noise gor Granny's attention. She drew hher broomstick and smacked them both on the head.

"Any more of that, and you two will be without a home!" Granny scolded. Hector immediately dropped Sylvester and smiled innnocently. Granny turnedaway and rang the doorbell of the farmhouse.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the door was opened by a middle aged lady. She was a blonde haired lady with brown eyes. She was wearing classic farmyard attire. Sle looked cautiously at Granny.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"Pardon me, but I'm investigating the recent appearance of some counterfit money." Granny replied.

"Oh very well, come right in." The lady allowed the group to come in, but stopped when she saw Granny's pets.

"Oh, I didn't realise that you had animals with you." The lady said.

"Is that a problem?" Granny asked.

"Well, it's just that I have a cat of my own and I don't know how she'll react, especially to the dog and your canaries."

"As long as she doesn't bother the canaries, Hector won't hurt her."

"Oh ok. If you're sure. But what about your cat?"

"He's fine with other cats."

"Ok." The lady hesitantly led the group into the living room. It was fairly large with a cattle wallpaper and a red carpet with golden wheat grains. There was a fireplace at the side of the room. The ifre wasn't lit at all. There was a small TV in the corner of the room. The TV was currently showing an old Coolcat cartoon. In the centre of the room was a wooden tea table. There was a green leather sofa right beside it. There was a yellow cat sleeping on the sofa. The cat had a red bow around her neck. The lady walked over to the cat and sat next to her.

"Sylvia, we have guests." The lady said. Sylvia woke up and had a look at the group. She licked her lips at Tweety and Aaooga but shuddered when she saw Hector. She then had a look at Sylvester.

"I taut I taw a Tom cat." Sylvia exclaimed.

"I taut I taw a Dame." Sylvester exclaimed.

"I taut I taw a couple of lovestruck puddy tats." Tweety added. Sylvia jumped of the sofa and came in closer. She was incredibly nervous, She walked slowly just so she was sure of Sylvester. She stopped a foot away from him and they looked at each other.

"I did, I did taw a Tom cat!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"I did, I did taw a Dame!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"I did, I did taw a couple of lovestruck puddy tats." Tweety added. Aaooga was quietly laughing at the whole situation. Sylvester and Sylvia still kept their distance from one another. Eventually, Sylvia retreated, glancing at Sylvester one more time, before leaping onto the sofa. Sylvester wanted to join her but something stopped him. It was his stomach. He was still feeling very unwell. Instead, he just lay down and tried to put it out of his mind. Granny hung the birdcage with Tweety and Aaooga on a nearby coat hangar before sitting down next to the lady.

"Now Miss…" Granny began.

"Mrs. Jayne Edwards." Jayne replied.

"Ok Jayne. Are you aware of the incident yesterday?"

"I've only heard rumors from my husband Robert."

"I think we met him at the DIY store a few minutes ago."

"Yes. He works there part time so we have a steady ammount of income."

"I see. And he works on the farm the rest of the time?"

"Yes he does."

"Has he been acting odd in any way?"

"Not really."

"Ah well, would you object if we had a look around your farm anyways just in case the culprit is hiding somewhere?" Jayne gasped at the thought.

"Criminals in our own farm? Please check and get rid of them!"

"Well ok. I'll try my best. Come on boys." Granny stood up and walked over to the birdcage. She picked it up and went outside tto the yard, with Sylvester and Hector following. Sylvester gave one glance at Sylvia before following Granny. Sylvia had since gone back to sleep.

* * *

When the group were outside, the first field they saw was the field littered with cows. Granny had a quick look around. She walked over to the barn, with Sylvester and Hector following. When they got there, Granny opened the birdcage.

"Now, I'd like you two to search that field of cows." Granny instructed Tweety and Aaooga.

"Finally, that bird has to do something." Sylvester muttered.

"Sylvester, you check out the wheat field. Hector, you go with Tweety and Aaooga to keep an eye on them." Sylvester groaned and slowly began walking off towards the wheat field. Tweety and Aaooga gave a military salut flew off towards the cows while Granny went inside the barn. The barn was filled with haystacksand barrels. Most of the barrels were empty but some were filled with water and chicken feed. There was a chicken coup in the barn. The chickens were all asleep at the moment. Granny had a quick look around the barn but saw nothing of interest. She walked further into the barn when a glint caught her eye. She walked over to the glint and saw a screw on the floor. Picking up, she used her magnifying glass and examined the screw. It looked brand new and unused.

"Hmm, what would need screws around here?" Granny asked herself. She put the screw in her pocket and continued looking around the barn.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were flying around all the cows. Hector, rather than listen to Granny, had found a patch of grass and was sleeping. This had left Tweety and Aaooga alone, much to their annoyance. They had perched on the head of one of the cows to had a look around. All of the cows were milking cows with classic colourings. They all had a bell around their necks. Only a couple of the cows had taken notice of the Canaries' presence, including the one they were standing on. He was looking at them slowly chewing a mouthful of grass. Aaooga was trying not to look at the cows mouth as the sight of the grass made her feel uneasy. Eventually, the cow stopped chewing and continued to stare at Tweety and Aaooga.

"How do you do cow?" Tweety asked. The cow remained silent.

"At least he's quiet." Aaooga muttered.

"Yeah. She's pretty docile." At this, the cow mooed loudly, surprising them both and causing them to fall. When they stood up, Aaooga felt silly.

"Me and my big mouth."

"Bad old cow, you frightened us." The cow mooed again. This time, they were expecting it and stayed on their feet.

"Are you trying to deafen us?" The cow just mooed again. After this, Aaooga winked at Tweety. He nodded and covered his ears. Aaooga then made her wolf howl as loud as she could. The cow panicked and ran. Tweety and Aaooga landed on the ground and began laughing.

"He can't take his own medicine."

"Nope." They were about to walk away when they heard something from below.

"What was that?"

"I dunno. Let's find out." They began scratching the ground and eventually found a trap door in the field.

"Wow, this is strange." Aaooga then saw a hole in the floor. The hole was too small for anone to fall down, ubt large enough for them to squeeze through.

"Tweety look, there's a hole in the door."

"Shall we have a look?"

"I think we should." Tweety and Aaooga squeezed through the door and found themselves in a hidden tunnel underground. The tunnel led to the right only. They began following the tunnel until they reached a wooden door. It was too big for them to open but there were a couple of holes in the door. These holes were far too small for them to squeeze through.

"There must be something behind this door."

"Let's havce a peep." They leant up to the door and looked through the holes. They couldn't see much but they could see a desk and a couple of people. They also heard voices from inside.

"Where is that statue?" One of the voices said.

"I looked in the box it was hidden in, but I couldn't see it."

"How thoroughly did you search?"

"I emptied it."

"Look, that statue contanis the locations of all our printing presses. If someone found it, they could ruin us.. Find me that mouse!" Tweety and Aaooga gasped after hearing the conversation. They then heard a door slam and then silence. They were looking at each other with a look of shock and horror.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Just a warning, the next couple of chapters might be a little unsettling and some people may seem OOC. I may have to up the rating. You may guess why;. Anyway, please review.


	4. Double trouble

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I call the noise that Aaooga majkes a wolf howl for a couple of reasons. Firstly, her name sounds a little like the classic Texas wolf howl that male toons do when they see a female. Secondly, it's much easier for me to write, partly because I'm not sure what else to call it. I do agree that it sounds more like a Foghorn though.

PurpleCobra247: That statue Sylvester ate is a clue as to why the story may get a bit unsettling. I'm actually aiming the warning at any young people that mighe be reading this. Unlikely but possible. You'll see the reason during this chapter.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I'm glad for you. Hope you get your own computer soon. You have an interesting theory as to why Sylvester always chases Tweety. In many ways, I agree with you on it. You're right about Granny and Sylvester. He seems invisible to her unless he does something or he's needed.

Nightw2: I have to admit to the laziness part myself. That's why there was a delay in the last chapter. Anyway, glad you liked Sylvia's appearance. She makes a big impact in this chapter.

**Double trouble**

Sylvester was laying down just in front of the Scarecrow in the wheat field. His stomach was playing up again and he was trying to take a catnap. Unfortunately, his stomach wouldn't allow it. He was lying down belly up holding onti his stomach. He watched the sky directly above him. There were a few clouds but the sun was blazing. Occasionally, a bird flew over head. Every time this happened, Sylvester climbed to his feet but fell back down when his stomach played up. He eventually decided to just lie down and rest while awakee. He nwanted to sneak away to find Tweety but he wasn't fit enough. As he was lying down, he saw a small flock of birds above him. They semed to circle above him. Sylvester looked at them and began to smile.

"Aha, are they coming to save me?" Sylvester kept on looking up at the birds above for a few minutes. Eventually, one of them went into a dive. This single bird was soon followed by the others. It wasn't until it was too late to move when Sylvester realised that the birds were Vultures. He was about to scream when one of the Vultures landed on his head and began pecking into his ear. The others landed on him and began pecking at his stomach.

"YIKES!" Sylvester's shout startled the Vultures. Most of them fled but one of them stayed behind and begin to attack him. Sylvester was able to scramble to his feet and began to run. His stomach was felling really rotten but he continued to run. Eventually, the stomach pains were too much for him and he collapsed, holding his stomach. The Vultre began to lunge at Sylvester but before it reached him, a figure jumped out from the wheat and pinned it to the ground. The other figure then stepped off the Vulture and it immediately flew off. Sylvester looked up at his saviour, Sylvia. She climbed to her feet ad dusted her paws. She then leant down and look at Sylvester.

"Are you ok?" Sylvia asked. Sylvester looked up at her in disbelief. He never expected to ever owe his life to anyone. The last time was when Tweety had saved him when he was drowning of the coast of Japan.

"Y-you saved my life!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"Why is that such a surprise?"

"Because I didn't know you were here." Sylvia just giggled.

"My owner doesn't see me either when I'm in the wheat field." When she said this, she had a look around the field. Most of the wheat had been pressed into the ground and could no longer grow. The pressed wheat left a trail of where Sylvester had run from the vultures.

"My owner is so going to kill me when she finds out." Sylvia muttered.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Sylvester asked.

"I was pretty much doing my job. I keep the fields clear of any mice and birds." When he heard this, Sylvester's mind began hatching a sinister idea.

"Sylvia, how would you like a nice gourmet meal instead of mice and your regular food?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, you know those two canaries?"

"The ones that belong to your owner, yeah?"

"Well, if you help me catch one, we'll split them between us."

"How would we split the prize?"

"You get the female, I get the male." Sylvia then went onto a deep thought.

"My owner would never forgive me if I helped you. On the other hand, I have never tasted a canary before and would love to try one…"

"What do you say?"

"Firstly, why do you need my help to catch them?"

"Because I'm not fit enough to catch them myself." Sylvia's expression turned to that of concern.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. My stomach keeps on aching really badly."

"Probably indigestion. If you can get something down into your stomach, that should help."

"So…will you help me catch those birds?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to get on the wrong side of my owner. On the other hand, they have been acting oddly for a couple of days now."

"Oddly?"

"They seem to spend less time on the farm. I remember a time when they were on the fields everyday looking for weeds and feeding the cattle while I ran around the fields chasing mice." Before Sylvester could speak, his stomach began hurting again. He clutched his stomach and fell forwards, right into Sylvia's arms. She was able to catch him and steadied him back on his feet. At the same time, she was slightly embarassed at the situation. She understood that Sylvester was unwell but the fact that he had fallen into her arms made her feel a little uncomfortable. She was eventually able to crack a smile.

"Come on, let's get you some food to settle your belly." Sylvia said.

"What were you planning to get?" Sylvia gave Sylvester a very sly smile.

"Canary."

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were still outside the door they had found, staring at each other in disbelief. The conversation that they had overheard had given them a terrible realisation that Tweety had made an unfortunate mistake. Neither of them made a sound for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Tweety managed to speak.

"Wow, did I blow it."

"What do you mean?"

"I threw that statue they were talking about to Sylvester and then he ate it, thinking it was us. Now it's inside him."

"Tweety, you did it to save us. I'm grateful for that."

"I know but how could I have been so stupid. I should have figured that there was something odd about it. I wasn't thinking and because of me…" Aaooga interrupted Tweety's moaning. She was getting quite angry that Tweety was blaming himself for a mistake. She immediately snapped at him.

"Tweety, stop blaming yourself!" Aaooga's words and tone of voice startled Tweety. She was never louder than a mouse unless she was howling for any reason. He had gotten used to her calm nature. He immediately turned and looked at her.

"Huh?" Aaooga came over to him and put an arm around him. She realised that she had surprised him and wanted to calm him down.

"Tweety, at that particular point in time, there was no way that you could know that statue was important." Tweety was eventually able to give a sigh.

"Aaooga, you're right. There was nothing I could have done back then. I'll stop blaming myself."

"Goos, and I'm sorry for snapping at you." Tweety pulled Aaooga into a hug. Aaooga returned Tweety's embrace and looked at him in the eye.

"Apology accepted."

"I think we should get back to Granny. There's not much else down here."

"I suppose."

"And I'll have to think about what to do about that statue."

"Later. Let's get out of here. I don't like this place." They were about to leave when they heard a rumbling. They quickly looked around and saw a trail of Earth being upturned. The trail came towards them but stopped at the door. Suddenly, Bugs Bunny popped out of thhe hole. He was holding a suitcase. Lola quickly poeed her head up after, followed by Daffy. They all looked around the area.

"Hang on, Miami isn't underground." Daffy protested.

"Not another wrong turn." Lola moaned.

"Strange, I made that left turn at Alberquerque." Bugs said.

"Daffy, can I see the map?"

"Sure." Daffy replied. He handed the map to Lola and she had a look at it. After a few minutes, she slapped Dafy in the back of the head.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"You idiotic Duck! You were holding the map upside-down!"

"What do you mean Lo?" Bugs asked.

"We should've gone RIGHT at Alberquerque."

"Oh brother." Bugs, Lola and Daffy went back underground, leaving Tweety and Aaooga staring in disbelief.

"Wow, talk about cameo's." Tweety muttered. Aaooga giggled a little but quickly turned serious again..

"Tweety, weren't we going to find Granny?" Aaooga asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Tweety and Aaooga flew back to where they had entered and resurfaced.

* * *

When Tweety and Aaooga returned to the field, they had a quick look around. Hector was still asleep and the cattle were still grazing. The sun was actually close to setting so they needed to get back. Tweety then noticed some movement behind one of the cows. This awoke a familiar feeling in his mind, a feeling of caution and nervousness. In fact, the movement was Sylvester, hiding behind the cow. Aaooga hadn't noticed the movement but she did notice Tweety's sudden nervousness.

"What's wrong?" Aaooga asked.

"Aaooga, I think we're being watched." Tweety replied. As he said this, Sylvester jumped out from behind the cow he was hiding behind and confronted them.

"You're not just whistling dixy bird! You were being watched, by me." Sylvester growled. Tweety and Aaooga immediately began running the other way, with Sylvester chasing. Tweety and Aaooga decided to fly under the cowws as fast as they could. Sylvester kept on chasing, trying as best as he could to duck under the cows, but eventually his stomach started hurting again. He immediately clutched his stomach and momentarily took his eyes away from where he was going. As a result, he crashed into a Bull. The Bull immediately turned around and glared at Sylvester. He looked up slowly and then realised what he had done.

"Eep." Sylester muttered. Without a second thought, the Bull began charging at Sylvester. He tried to run away but the Bull caught up to him and trampled him into the dirt. Sylvester climbed to his feet and saw the Bull coming at him again. He turned tail and ran as fast as his body could allow. The Bull caught up and flung him into the air. Sylvester flew for a few yards and eventually crashed into a tree.. Tweety and Aaooga were watching the whole fiasco from the safety of a trough. They were completely oblivious to Sylvia sneaking up on them from behind thrm.

"Who knew puddy tats could fly with jet propulsion." Tweety joked. Aaooga laughed at his joke and then looked at him.

"Come on, we should be going."Aaooga said.

"Yeah, let's go." Tweety and Aaooga began to fly away but Slyvia jumped up from behind and plucked them rihgt out of the air. She landed on her feet clutching both canaried firmly in her paws.

"Gotchya." Sylvia said. Tweety and Aaooga looked at Sylvia with a look of terror. She began to walk to the tree that Sylvester had been thrown into. The Bull had calmed down and had returned to grazing. When she reached the tree she looked up and saw Syolvester bruised and very dizzy.

"You wanted a canary?" Sylvia called out. Sylvester looked down and was amazed to see Sylvia with both birds. He slowly climbed down. He didn't expect the team-up to actually work.

"Wow, you caught them!"

"You two were working together?" Tweety asked.

"It was the only way to catch you two." Aaooga began to panic. She was staring at death in the face again, just like the incident in Tibet.

"Now, which one was the female?" Sylvia asked.

"That one." Sylvester put a claw on Aaooga's head. Sylvia smiled and gave Tweety to Sylvester.

"There. Happy?"

"Sure am, thanks." They both stared at their prey for a second with an evil smile. Aaooga saw her whole life flash before her eyes. She was terrified that it might be cut so short. Sylvia then slowly opened her mouth and brought Aaooga closer to it.

"WAIT! Let me say goodbye to Tweety first!" Aaooga pleaded. Sylvia closed her mouth and looked at Sylvester. He had gotten to the same stage but was interrupted by Aaooga's plea. As a result, Tweety was still in his hand. The two cats looked at each other for a moment.

"If they want to, I suppose it;'s only right." Sylvia said.

"Are you so sure?" Sylvester asked.

"At least grant them their last request."

"Oh…ok. Let them say goodbye to each other."

"Thank you." Aaooga said. Sylvester and Sylvia leant the hands holding the canaries closer together so Tweety and Aaooga could talk.

"Aaooga, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I had no idea that she was creeping up on us." Tweety began.

"Tweety, It's not your fault. I didn't know she was behind us either."

"Aaooga, I'm sorry it…" Aaooga was able to tell what he was about to say. She was able to pull her arms free and pull him into a hug.

"Tweety I know. I care about you as well. I just wish…that it wouldn't end like this. Aaooga began crying in Tweety's arms. Sylvester and Sylvia just looked away. It was only then when Sylvester saw Hector staring right at him in the face. He began to sweat heavily. He reached over with his free hand and tapped Sylvia on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him and he pointed to Hector. They were both staring right at Hector, who had an expression of rage. In a sudden attack of nervousness, they loosened their grip, causing tweety and Aaooga to fall to the ground. They both looked up and saw Hector themselves.

"Now's our chance." Tweety whispered. Aaooga nodded and they made a quick escape. Hector immediately reached out and grabbed both Sylvester's and Sylvia's necks. He threw Sylvia up into the tree and began pummeling Sylvester in the face. After a minute of pummeling, he threw Sylvester into the tree. Both cats were dazed but Sylvester was severely bruised. Hector just looked up at them and sniggered.

"You never told me about the dog getting in the way." Sylvia snapped.

"He was asleep a few minutes ago." Sylvester protested.

"Oh brother."

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had made it all the way back to Granny. She was still in the barn searching around but had found nothing. They climbed into the birdcage and gave a huge sigh if relief. Granny was at the back of the barn, still searching for anything. Aaooga eventually fell into Tweety's arms.

"Tweety, that was the closest to death I have ever been."

"I've been closer to death."

"Is that why you weren't frightened?"

"Actually, I was. Mainly because of losing you." He kissed Aaooga on the cheek after hew said this. Aaooga smiled and kissed him back.

"Thank goodness for Hector."

"Yep. I owe him my life so many times now."

"But I wonder what woke him up?"

"Probably the bull."

"Probably."

"Aaooga, about the statue that Sylvester swallowed."

"Yes."

"I've decided what to do about it."

"What do you intend to do?" Tweety sighed heavily. Considiring how close to death they had come, he really did not want to say what his plan was.

"Aaooga, I hate to admit this, but the only way to get that statue is if someone went inside and got it out."

"Y-you mean…" Tweety nodded.

"Yep, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go in and find it."

"Tweety, you can't! I refuse to lose you!" Tweety hugged Aaooga even tighter.

"Aaooga, I have to. I want to know what you want to do though."

"What?"

"I mean do you want to stay and live on if I fail, or do you want to come with me?" Aaooga fell very silent. Her mind was washed with turmoil. She was terrified of cats because of her life in Tibet. That incident a few minutes ago had terrified her unlike ever before.

"I don't know."

"If you don't want to come, I'll understand." Aaooga didn't answer. A lot was going through her mind. She didn't want to live without tweety as he meant everything to her. On the other hand, she nearly went into a cat's inside a few minutes ago and was now more terrified than ever. She'd probably kill herself anyway if Tweety did die but but also didn't want him to go on any suicide mission.

"What should I do?" Aaooga thought to herself.

A/N: The next chapter will be unsettling. I may raise the ratings when I post that chpater. For now, please review.


	5. A daring adventure

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: In regards to the next FoxFang, I'll start it either once this story is finished or I getr an idea on the first chapter, whichever comes first. I have ideas on how it will continue though. Sorry ot keep you guys waiting. Anyway, thanks for the review.

PurpleCobra247: Bugs, Lola and Daffy only made a Cameo appearance so it's unlikely that they'll appear again. Thanks for the advice on raising the rating. I actually intended to anyway.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, Sylvia dropped a little clue in front of Sylvester. Glad you liked Sly/Sylvia's plan. What you said about the other method, you are right both times. Tweety's idea is much more interesting to read. I'll try the best I can to make the execution good.

Nightw2: Yep, Tweety has a lot of guts to go into Sylvester. And yes, this takes back a long time before 'A Looney Mystery'. Glad you liked the emotional exchanges.

As you may have already seen, I had to up the rating because of the content in this chapter. It is a little unsettling and will not be suitable for younger readers unless they have an adult with them. Oh, and humor will be limited in this chapter.

**A daring adventure.**

By the time the group was back in the car, the sun had nearly set. As they were driving away, Sylvester kept looking out the back at the farm. He couldn't get Sylvia out of his mind. She had saved him and even helped him in an attempt to catch Tweety even though Hector came and spoilt the party. Sylvia looked very sad when they had to leave. All she did was stare at Sylvester. It wasn't a look of hate or even a neutral look. The look she had given him reminded him of the look that Aaooga had given Tweety earlier. His mind began asking questions. What did she think of him? What did he thinkof her? Would they meet again? He remained completely quiet and just kept looking out the back, even when the farm was out of sight. His stomach was still feeling dodgy and he was unsure why. Sylvia had said that it was indigestion. He hadn't eaten since he ate the statue at the DIY store. He still had no idea of what he had eaten but was starting to suspect that it might have some cause. He put it to the back of his mind, assuming that the pains would go away without any help. In fairness, his stomach wasn't hurtingh as much as it was before and the sudden pains were less frequent than they were. Sylvester gave no attention to Tweety and Aaooga, who were on the front passenger seat in the birdcage, as his mind was elseware. Aaooga had a similar problem. She had not spoken since they had returned to the cage. Her mind was thinking over what Tweety intended to do. She didn't want Tweety to be dangerous but if he wasn't, she would not be alive. It was only be being a daredevil that he was able to save her numerous times. She had gotten used to his daredevil nature but never expected him to try something like this. In many ways, she was a bit like him but she was too terrified of cats to try anything with them by herself. She had been frightened when Sylvia had grabbed her and came within inches of eating her alive. If she hadn't pleaded to say goodbye to Tweety she would most liikely be dead now. However, Tweety wanted to stare at death in the face again. She didn't want to lose him but knew that she couldn't stop him. Her mind was plaguing what to do throughout the whole journey back to the village. When they eventually arrived back at the village, most of the streets were quiet but when they arrived at the Castle Inn, they found ti busier than ever. Patrick had been waiting for them to return and gave Granny the keys to the room as soon as she entered. The rest of the villagers just waved at them and continued with what they were doing. Hector was walking near the bbirdcage to keep Sylvester away but he didn't even come near. His mind was still troubled by Sylvia. The room that they hd been given was a small room built for only a single person. There was enough room for everyone though. As well as a bed, there was a en-suit bathroom, a single chair and a couple of rugs. There was also a fireplace in the corner of the room. There was a small window looking out over the village. There was a small desk underneath the window. The castle on the edge of the village was visible from the window, though not clearly enough to make out ny details. The walls of the room were a light yellow coloour with a red banner running around the centre. The duvet covers were red with yellow castles. The pillow cases were the same colour and pattern. When Granny entered the room, she put the birdcage on the desk near the window and began digging around her suitcases. She eventually pulled out four bowls, some canary troughs, some boxes of food and bottles of water. She then proceded to fill two of the bowls with water and gave one to Sylvester and Hector. Hector immediately began drinking while Sylvester just lay down in front of the bowl and just looked around. It wasn't until Granny put a bowl of cat food in front of him when he took notice. He began eating slowly but steadily. Granny then put the canary troughs in the birdcage. She filled two of them with water and two of them with birdseed. Tweety began to eat but Aaooga did nothing. She just looked out of the window with a troubled expression. Tweety stopped eating and looked at her. He was very concerned about her since she hadn't spoken for quite some time. Granny sat on the bed and began reading a detective magazine while everyone ate. Tweety took a handful of birdseed and hopped over to Aaooga. He then put his hnad in front of her and offered her some food. She turned her head to Tweety and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked.

"I'm troubled." Aaooga replied.

"By what I intend to do?"

"Yes. I really don't want to lose you and have to live alone like before."

"Aaooga, you'd better eat something. It will help calm you down."

"Thanks but I'm not really in the mood to eat."

"Ok." Tweety quickly went back to the canary trough and put the seed ack inside. During the time that he took to get there and come back, Aaooga finally made up her mind about what she wanted to do.

"Tweety, about what you intend to do tonight."

"Yeah?"

"I've made up my mind about what to do."

"Ok. What do you want to do?"

"If you didn't come back I'd probably kill myself anyway so…I want to come with you."

"Are you sure? I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Aaooga grabbed Tweety's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Tweety, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I know that it's almost a suicide mission but if we're going to die, I want to die together." Tweety returned the tight hug that Aaooga was giving him.

"Aaooga, you are so brave." Aaooga hugged Tweety even tighter.

"Tweety, promise me that we'll come out alive will you?"

"Aaooga, I'll promise to do the best I can to keep us alive. That's all I can do." Aaooga looked into Tweety's eyes.

"Thank you." She pulled Tweety in closer to her and kissed him on the cheek. Tweety looked back at her. They briefly looked at each other before kissing compassionately. Everyone else was completely oblivious to this display.

* * *

Later that night, Everyone adfallen asleep except for Tweety, Aaooga and Sylvester, who had been asigned on watch duties. He was finding this difficult as he was very tired becausre of his belly. As a result, he kept falling asleep while standing up. He would then suddenly fall to the floor and be woken up by the impact. He was holding a plank of wood like a shotgun and pacing near the door, trying to stay awake. Tweety and Aaooga were still in their cage watching him. Tweety had a small torch in his hand. He was also armed with a long line of string that was tied to the cage. Aaooga also had a small torch. She also had a thin metal pole, which was going to be used to wedge Sylvester's mouth open. They had decided to knock Sylvester out and try to get in, grab the statue and escape before he regained consciousness. They had yet to figure out how to knock Sylvester out. They continued to watch Sylvester's walking pattern. He would walk either side of the door, stepping on therug as he walked. Watching this constantly gave Tweety an idea.

"Aaooga, I know how we'll knock him out."

"How?"

"Simple, we pull the rug out when he's on it and cause him to fall on his head."

"Ok, that would work."

"Then let's do it." Tweety opened the cage and the two of them slowly crept towards the rug. Sylvester stepped on one end of the rug and theb stopped. He was beginning to fall asleep again. Tweety and Aaooga quickly took the opening and grabbed the opposite end of the rug. They then gave it a sharp tug and Sylvester lost his footing completely. He fell backwards and landed head first. He lay there completely motionless.

"I suppose he's out." Aaooga muttered. Ther crept over to him and Tweety opened his eyelid. Underneath the eyelid was a pictrure of a clock. Underneath the clock was a sentence that confused Aaooga completely.

"Back in 10 minutes?" Aaooga asked. Tweety was not surprised by the sentence.

"It's happened before. We have 10 minutes before he wakes up." Aaooga nodded.

"Ok. We'd better do this quickly." Tweety forced Sylvester's mouth open while Aaooga placed the pole in place to keep the mouth open.

"Statue, here we come." Tweety muttered. Aaooga suddenly grabbed onto Tweety's hand without warning. Tweety just looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm just…very nervous. I'll be ok."

"Ok. Hold onto my hand if it helps."

"Thanks." Aaooga tightened her grip on Tweety's hand. They then turned on the torches and very slowly walked inside Sylvester's mouth. He was colpletely out cold and unaware of what was happening. Tweety kept unraveling the string as they walked deeper into Sylvester's stomach. With every step, Aaooga became even more nervous and tightened her grip on Tweety's hand. After a few seconds of walking, they eventually arriveed at the stomach.

* * *

Sylvester's stomach was so dark that they could hardly see without the torches. As Tweety and aaooga shone the torches around, they saw the stomach walls and the floor. The stomach wasn't pumping out much digestive juice but there was enough around for it to be dangerous. They kept scanning the area but couldn't see the statue anywhere. They did see the remains of the Cat food that Sylvester had eaten before. The sight nearly made Aaooga sick The thought that it could have been Tweety made her own stomach churn.

"Tweety, I hate this place."

"So do I. Let's get this over with quickly."

"I can't see the statue anywhere."

"It has to be deeper inside."

"Come on. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get out of here." Tweety nodded and they continued their trek, avoiding the puddles of digestive juice dotted around the place. As they went deeper, there were less piles of food remains. The smell of the area was starting to get to Aaooga. It stank worse than year old fish. She tightened her grip on Twetey's hand

"It stinks here."

"I know. I hate it here as well."

"Still no sign of…" Before Aaooga could finish her sentence, she saw the light reflect off something ahead. She shone her torch in the drection of the glint and saw the statue they were looking for.

"Tweety, there!" Aaooga pointed to the statue. Tweety looked at the area and saw it himself. The statue was at the back of the stomach. There were a couple of digestive acid in the way.

"Brillinat, now let's go." Tweety and Aaooga carefully made their way to the statue avoiding the puddles of the acid. Once they reached it, Tweety tied the end of the string he had to the statue.

"Now we can get out of here. Let's follow the string back to the outside." Tweety held the string with his free hand and pulled it, pulling the statue behind. They two canaries proceded to follow the string back to the mouth. It was quite a long journey ut Sylvester remained unconscious the whole time. They eventually reached the outh, with the statue just behind them. The mouth was tsill open thanks to the pole Aaooga had wedged in the mouth. Tweety picked up the statue and went out, followed by Aaooga. On the way out, Aaooga grabbed the pole wedging Sylvester's mouth open, causing ti to slam shut. They were both out but Sylvester was regaining consciousness. His eyes began to open and he saw Tweety and Aaooga standing n front of him. Tweety was still holding the statue in his hands hwile Aaooga held onto the pole. The string was still tied to the statue. Sylvester didn't hesitate in trying to grab the Canaries. Aaooga quickly threw the pole she had into Sylvester's face. The pole hit him directly on the nose and got stuck in his nostril.

"Gyah!" Sylvester shouted. He immediately woke Hector, who leapt over to him and began pummeling him. This racket woke Granny. By this time, Tweety and Aaooga had made it back to the cage. They had left the statue just outside the door. The string had been removed from the statue and from the cage. The cage's door had been padlocked from the inside to keep Sylvester from reaching them. Tweety and Aaooga were watching Sylvester and Hector fight, which was stopped when Granny threw a book at them.

"Quiet you two! I'm trying to sleep!" Granny snapped. Sylvester and Hector moaned. Hector walked away and went back to sleep.Sylvester resumed pacing at the door and Granny wet back to sleep.

* * *

Aaooga was holding onto Tweety as tightly as she could. What they had just done was the scariest thing she'd ever done. Her heart was still racing and she found ti hard to believe that they had gotten out alive. She looked cautiously at Sylvester, who obviously hadn't figured out what had happeneed and was still pacing around the door, trying to keep awake. She remained quiet for a few minutes before she eventually turned her head and looked at Tweety.

"Tweety…"

"Aaooga, thank you for coming. I may not have seen the statue if I went alone."

"Tweety, thank you for protecting me while we were in there."

"I'll say this, I don't want to do that again."

"Me neither." Tweety then walked to the centre of the cage and lay down. Aaooga quickly walked over to him and lay down next to him. Her heart had stopped racing and she was calm again. She reached out and held onto Tweety's hand.

"Tweety, I think I can overcome my fear of cats now."

"Aaooga, let's try and get to sleep. Sylvester will be back to his normal antict tomorrow so we need to rest."

"You're right. It's just that…" Tweety shoed a look of concern.

"What is it?"

"Tweety, I love you more than I did before now." Aaooga snuggled closer to Tweety and hugged him.

"Oh Aaooga…" Tweety returned the hug that Aaooga was giving him. They then looked into each other's eyes for a minute before kissing compassionately. They eventually fell asleep in each others' arms.

A/N: Phew, that's the unsettling chapter done with. As you're aware, I had to raise the ratings of the story because of this. Anyway, please review.


	6. The Castle

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I have to admi, I did considir the iidea of Aaooga throwing up inside Sylvester but I couldn't thinmk of how to write it. About the Timesplitters' cameo you sugggested, I'd rather limit it to Looney Tunes or Coolcat Cameo's but thanks for the idea anyway.

PurpleCobra247: Yeah, all that matters is that they succeded in their mission. You'll see what happens regarding Sylvester's feelings very soon.

Nightw2: Glad you liked it. Writing the quest in the stomach was one of the hardest things I've ever written, partly because it goes against my normal thinking.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Nice name that. I like it. Interesting point about Sylvester and Hector although Sylvester does fight back sometimes, usually by making some machine attack him. It would be interesting material though, thanks.

**The Castle**

During the night, soon after Tweety and Aaooga's little adventure, Sylvester fell asleep on his watch. He was simply too tired to stay awake and he eventually curled up on the floor fast asleep. Because the statue had been fished out, he was feeling no more stomach pains. He stilll had no idea of what happened. While he was asleep, a couple of masked figures entered the room. They were both human but there were no meansd of identification. One of them was carrying a large sack while the other had a small torch and a slip of paper. He shone the torch around the floor and quickly saw Sylvester. He completely missed the birdcage and the statue.

"Is this him?" The figure asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who ate the statue." The other replied.

"Why did he do that?"

"Who knows. Let's get him and take him away."

"What's the note for anyway?"

"Just incase someone else around here has the statue."

"Oh." The man with the sack leant down and grabbed Sylvester by the neck. He suddenly awoke and was able to see the two figures. He let out a quick yelp but one of the figures clamped his mouth shut and taped it. Sylvester tried to struggle but it was all in vain. He was placed in the sack and it was tied. The figures dropped the slip of paper on the floor and quickly fled the room. They had no idea that the scuffle, Sylvester's yelp in particular, had awoken Aaooga. She was looking out of the birdcage in shock. Because of the torch, she had seen the whole incident. When they were out of the room, she went over to Tweety and shook his shoulder to wake him up. He slowly oppened one eye and looked at Aaooga.

"Aaooga, is this important?"

"Yes. I just saw two figures enter the room." Tweety jumped awake and grabbed the torch he had when they went inside Sylvester. He shone it around the room but saw nothing. The statue was still in front of the door, completely unseen by the catnappers. However, it didn't take long for Tweety to realise that Sylvester was missing.

"Well they're gone, but so's Sylvester."

"Those intruders abducted him." A sudden wave of shock, horror and surprise hit Tweety at the same time. He suddenly began to worry for sylvester's safety. He had felt worried about him a few times before but nothing extreme.

"They abducted him?"

"Yes, I saw the whole incident. They dropped a slip of paper on the floor." Tweety shole the torch around the floor and eventually saw the piece of paper himself. Tweety unlocked the bnirdcage and they went over to have a look. The slip of paper contained a message. Tweety shone the torch light onto the paper so they could read it.

"If you want to see your cat again, bring the statue to the castle montre by noon!" Tweety and Aaooga read the note, both of them were sharing a feeling of horror. Although neither of them showed it openly, they both saw Sylvester not as an enemy, but as a toy to constantly outsmart. With him captured, they could have no fun.

"Tweety, what do we do?" Aaooga asked.

"Come on, we're going to the castle."

"What about the statue?"

"We'll leave it here for granny, and the note. She should figure out to go to the castle."

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Granny? She'll worry about us."

"Hmm, perhaps. We should let her know where we are."

"How do we do that?" Tweety dug through the cage and pulled out a small pen. He used it to scribble a note on the same piece of paper as the ransome note. He wrote 'Gone after Sylvester. Meet us at castle'. He then lifted the statue up and placed the note underneath it, also plucking one of his own feathers and polacing it there so Granny knew that he had left the note. Aaooga smiled while she watched him do his stuff. When Tweety was done, he went over to Aaooga and hugged her. She was a little surprised but gave in and hugged him back.

"Ready Aaooga?"

"Yeah, let's go." They let go of each oother and gave a very quick kiss before heading to the door. They carefully opened the door and flew out of the in and after the catnappers, leaving Granny and Hector still asleep.

* * *

That morning, Granny awoke to the sound of birds just outside the window. They were chirping to the morning sun. Hector pretty much slept through the chirping, only waking up when Granny began moving. She went into the en-suit bathroom to fresen up, not noticing that Sylvester and the Canaries were gone. While Granny was freshening up, Hector stretched and walked around the room. He eventually realised that Sylvester was gone. He cheched the birdcage and found it empty. On instinct, he began barking as loudly as he could. Granny immediately came running out to find out what was going on.

"What is all the noise Hector?" Hector pointed to the birdcage. Granny looked inside and found it empty. She quickly glanced around the room and saw no sign of Sylvester either. After looking around, she gasped in terror.

"Oh gracious, I hope Sylvester hasn't harmed my birds." She was thinking that Sylvester had eaten Tweety and Aaooga duringb the night and then made a run for it so he would't be caught. She never thought he would so so low. She started running around the room in a hurry and in a panic. Hector just watched her run around the room trying to change to go out. When Granny was changed, she went back to the birdcage.

"Don't worry Tweety, wherever you are. Granny will…" Before granny could continue, she noticed the statue outside the birdcage. She instinctively picked it up and saw the piece of paper underneath. She read the ransome note and the note Tweety had left. She was horrified, concerned and amazed all at the same time. Worried about Sylvester, Concerned about Tweety and amazed at Tweety's courage. She took another look at the statue. Ahe was about to put itin her handbag when she nkocked the head against the desk. As a result, the head turned a little. Granny didn't notice as she was in a hurry to get to the castle.

"Come on Hector, we have to get to a castle." Granny opened the door and ran out. Hector followed her out. Granny had left the birdcage in the bedroom because she was in such a panic.

* * *

Sylvester woke up in a dark and danky room. The walls were made completely of stone and there was a masked person at the door. The room was pretty much empty. Sylvester could feel a huge pain in his stomach. He looked at his chest andf saw a square patch of missing fur and some stitches. There was also a large bump on his head. He felt it with the tip of his finger and a jolt of pain ran thorough his head. The masked figure at the door was holding a pistol. Without warning, the figure walked over to him.

"Ok cat, your owner has until noon to bring that statue or…" The masked figure said, running his ffinger along his own neck. Sylvester began to tremble with fear. He had never been so terrified in his life. The figure walked out of the door and slammed it behind him. Sylvester then heard a key turn coming from the door. He immediately realised that the door had been locked. He ran to the door and tried to open it, but with no luck. There were a few holes in the door but nothing large enough to help. He finally gave up and slumped in front of the door.

"Why is everything going wrong for me? This is probably the worst case for me ever!" He beggan pacing the room, trying to figure out what to do. He came up with no ideas on how to get out and the more he tried to think, the more his head hurt. He eventually gave up and leant back against the wall, accidentially knocking a loose stone. The wall he was leaning on caved in and crushed him under a immense pile of rubble. He eventually climbed out from under the rubble and saw a corridor behind the collapsed wall. The corridor was very plain, but there were loads of doors running along it. Sylvester peeped around and checked both directions

"Phew, all clear." Sylvester began to creep along the corridor to the oleft. He decided in his head to try the doors. He opened the first door to his right and had a look inside. Inside he saw train tracks coming towards the door and a forest on either side. He looked for a moment before noticing an express train coming towards him. He quickly shut the door and moved away.

"I'm sure we've done that joke before." Sylvester walked to the next door and opened it. He saw an open savana. He also saw Colonel Rimfire tied to a rocket. The rocket was facing the door. Soon after, Coolcat came along with a lit match. He lit the fuse and took cover. Sylvester quickly slammed the door and pressed his back to it. Within a few moments, there was an explosion which blew the door off it's frame and slammed Sylvester into the opposite door. This room was also very plain, with only a picture of what looked like a farm. Sylvester recovered from his daze and saw the picture.

"That farm looks familiar." Sylvester climbed to he feet and had another look around. There was nothing else in the room. He was about to move on when he heard a shaking. He looked to the floor and saw that one of the stones on the floor was moving.

"YIKES!" Sylvester ran to the other side of the room and watched the stone. Eventually the stone lifted from the floor and slammed back down the opposite side. There was a secret passage underneath, and someone was inside.

"Who's there?"

* * *

In another part of the castle, Tweety and Aaooga were in another room. Unlike most of the others, it wasn't empty. It was filled with a number of printing machines. There were stacks of paper in the corner and boxes underneath each machine. There were also boxes in the corner of the room. Some of them were full of money and some of them were full of tins. Tweety and Aaooga were in one of the boxes looking at the tins. The tins were full of paint. Tweety looked at the label. It was grass green paint.

"These tins look very familiar don't they?" Aaooga asked.

"They sure do. I think this is a printing press."

"So the fake monbey was printed here then."

"Yep, we've come across a major counterfit operation here."

"But who could be behind it all?"

"I don't know. I wish I had a clue." As Tweety said this, a piece of paper dropped from a nearby air vent. It fell into the box and landed on Tweety's head. Tweety grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"What is it?" Tweety looked at the paper and kept tilting it, trying to make out what it said.

"I don't know what it says, I can't read the handwriting."

"Let me have a look." Tweety gave Aaooga the piece of paper but she couldn't make it out either.

"Any idea?"

"Sorry, I can't make it out either."

"come on, we need to find…" Before Tweety could finish, they heard the door opening. They then heard footsteps enter the room. They both huddled together instinctively. Someone was in the room with them, and they had no idea who it was.

A/N: Ouch, two cliffhangers in a row. Feel free to guess the cliffhangers if you wish. Wither way, please leave a review.


	7. The counterfitters

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I see you took a guess at who would be enttering the printing press. You'll find out if oyu are right in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

PurpleCobra247: I suppose I was a bit mean to leave two cliffhangeers in one chapter. The story is actually com ing to a close, this is the second-to-last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

Nightw2: Glad you liked the mix of humor and drama. Although I do a good job judging from the reviews I get, mixing those two together isn't easy. Glad you liked it.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, Sylvester has suffered more pain in this case than most of his others. Glad you liked Coolcat's cameo. That was the third in this story actually. About the story you suggested, I'll read it when I get the chance but thanks for suggesting it.

**The counterfitters**

Sylvester was cowering against the wall looking at the passage that had just been opened. He knew someone was coming but didn't know who. His mind began to panic. If someone bad knew that he was out then he would be in for some real hurt. All he could do was get ready to fight if he had to. He opened his paw and readied his sharp claws, ready to slash at whoever it was. He carefully watched the passageway. He then saw a paww reach out of the passage and get a grip on the floor. He watch with caution as a figure climbed out of the passage. Sylvester couldn't believe who he saw.

"Sylvia?" It was Sylvia. She turned around in a shock but calmed down when she saw Sylvester. She flinched a little when she saw Sylvester's chest but found the courage to walk over to him.

"Sylvester.?"

"What are you doing here Sylvia?"

"When I was walking around the farm I stumbled on this passage by accident and followed it here."

"Where was it?"

"Near where we ambushed those canaries."

"Were your owners at the farm when you left?"

"No they weren't, and I''m getting a little suspicious now."

"Oh."

"But what are you doing here anyway?"

"I think I was abducted last night." Sylvis gasped at the thought.

"What? You were kidnapped?"

"I think so."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being kidnapped in the Inn that Granny was staying at. The next thing I remember was waking up in a cell room with a sore stomach and a large patch of missing fur and stitches."

"Yes, I can see. It isn't a pretty sight though." Sylvester lay down on the floor to hide the sight.

"Better?"

"I didn't say I was offended. I just said that it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Oh."

"Either way, I'd better get you out of here and back to your owner."

"Sylvia, why are you helping me?" Sylvia didn't reply. Instead, she just grabbed Sylvester's hand and began to ron. Sylvester had to run to keep up but he did notice Sylvia blushing, even though she was trying to hide her face.

* * *

In the room with all the money printing machines, Tweety and Aaooga were huddled together in one of the boxes, trying to keep out of sight. They knew someone else was in the room because of the footsteps. Whoever was in the room clearly had no idea of the canaries presence. Plucking up courage, Tweety flew up a little and peered out of the box. He saw a figure at one of the machines with a tin of paint. He was pouring the paint into the machine.

"Ok, now to refil the others." The figure said. He turned around to come and get some more paint. Tweety ducked before he was seen but was still able to catch a glimpse of the figure's face.

"Who is it?" Aaooga asked.

"It was that guy from the DIY store, Robert." Tweety replied.

"I knew there was something with him."

"Which means the Edwards are behind all of this."

"Both of them?"

"I think so."

"We have to tell Granny."

"The question is, where is she?"

"I don't know. I'll say that if we wait here, we may be discovered."

"My my, what have we here?" Came a voice from above. Tweety and Aaooga looked up and saw Robert looking down on them.

"You're those canaries that belong to that Granny aren't you?" Robert reached doown and grabbed both canaries in one hand. He squeezed them tightly, making it harder for them to breath. Aaooga started to sweat and breath heavily.

"We can't have meddlers. I'll just take you home. Sylvia ccould use a treat." At that, Aaooga had a terrifying flashback to the daay before, when she came close to death at the hands of Sylvia. This was the third time she was staring at death within two days. She wanted to scream but she didn't have enough air to because Robert was sqeezing them so tightly. Robert was staring right at them with an evil smile. Tweety then quickly had an idea. He bit Robert on the finger. Robert screamed in pain and let go of the canaries so he could suck his finger where Tweety had bitten hin. Aaooga had flown up right to his ear. Before Robert realised that she was there, Aaooga used her wolf howl right next to him. He wasn't used to the immense noise and was knocked to the floor. The force of the impact with the stones knocked him unconscious. Tweety landed on Robert's head, shortly followed by Aaooga. They then grabbed Robert's hands and moved them together on his back.

"Nice going Aaooga." Tweety complimented.

"It was you that did it" Aaooga replied.

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't bitten his finger, I wouldn't have been able to knock him out."

"True, call it a team move."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I have an idea. Help me grab a tin of paint." Tweety flew into the box they were hiding in before and found a tin of paint that was already open. Aaooga came into the box and stood next to him.

"What's your idea?"

"We use the paint to dry his hands together."

"Oh, I see." Working together, they were able to lift the tin into the air. When they were over Robert, they allowed the paint to tip out of the tin and over his back. His whole back, including his hands, were covered in paint but he still remained unconscious. Tweety and Aaooga dropped the tin on Robert's head to make sure that he was completely unconscious. The tin bounced off Robert's head and he didn't move a muscle.

"Well, that's him out."

"So what shall we do now?"

"We wait for Granny I suppose."

"What shall…" before Aaooga could finish her questin, they heard some more footsteps coming down the hall.

"Not again." Tweety moaned. They both jumped into the box nearest them and waited. Eventually, twwo more figures came into the room. Tweety bravely had a look over the top of the box and gave a sigh of relief at who he saw.

* * *

Sylvester and Sylvia were running down one of the corridors in another part of the castle. They were moving quickly as to try and get out oof the castle before they were seen together. As they were running, Sylvester began to question Sylvia's motives in his head. He was unsure why she was helping him but had his suspicions. It was true that he had feelings for her and he was beginning to wonder if she did as well. He never mentioned it aloud to anyone, not even himself. He only had thoughts about the subject. Sylvi was having similar thoughts. She had had feelings for Sylvester ever since they had met at the farm. He was the first Tom cat she'd met and, to her, was quite a handsome specimine. She was too shy to admit it and at that moment in time, wasn't concerned about it. She was more concerned about getting Sylvester out. While they were running, Sylvia was hit by a memory of the previous night.

"Sylvester."

"What is it?"

"You said that you were kidnapped last night didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I just remembered that my owners did go up late that night. I remember waking up when I heard some noises. I looked up and saw them walking out the door. They never came back either."

"Then perhaps they were my kidnappers."

"I certinly hope not."

"What if…" Before Sylvester could finish, they ran straight into a figure standing ahead of them. The figure was knocked to the floor while Sylvester and Sylvia were knocked backwards. The figure turned around and glared at them. It was Jayne Edwards.

"So, you escaped from your cell did you. Looks like I'll have to slice your neck after all." Jayne said evilly. Sylvester gulped and held onto his neck. Jayne leant down towards Sylvester with a dagger drawn when she felt something slash at her arm. Sylvia had scratched her hand and was in a fighting pose, with all of her claws extended. Jayne glared harshly at Sylvia.

"Sylvia, that is no way to treat your owner. And you're siding with our enemy. That is why cats cannot be trusted!" Jayne leant down to kill Sylvia but Sylvester scratched her other arm. Taking he opportunity, both cats turned the other way and ran. Jayne stopped rubbing her scratch and ran after them.

* * *

Back at the room with the printing machines, Tweety was looking out of the box at the two figures that had entered the room. It was Granny with Hector. Granny walked over to the unconscious Robert and lifted his head up. As she did this, she looked around the room and examined everything. Upons eeing all the machines, she clicked that this was where the fake money was made. She then looked in the box where Tweety and Aaooga were hiding.

"Tweety!" Tweety and Aaooga flew out of the box and landed on Granny's shoulder, snuggling up to her neck. Aaooga had brought the scrap of paper that they had found with her.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" Granny then noticed the slip of paper Aaoogaw as holding. She took it and had a closer look. After a couple of minutes of studying, she was finally able to read what it said.

"Hmm, an order of grass green paint direct from the manager, sent by Robert Edwards. So they are behind it." Tweety and Aaooga looked at each other and nodded. Granny put the slip of paper in her handbag and took another look around.

"Any sign of Sylvester?" Granny asked Tweety. Both of them shookk their heads. Granny showed a concerned look on her face.

"Oh dear, I hope he's alright."

"Not often she worries about puddy." Tweety muttered under his breath.

"Come on boys, we have a cat to find." Everyone left the room, closing the door behind them. Granny pulled out a padlock from her handbag and used it to lock the door so Robert couldn't escape. The group then rushed off to search the castle for Sylvester.

* * *

Sylvester and Sylvia had been cornered into another room in the castle. the room was a very small room with virtually nothing inside. Jayne was blocking the entrance tto prevent Sylvester and Sylvia escaping. The only thing they could do was fight. They both readied their claws and prepared to make Jayne's victory a costly one. Jayne closed in on them, with her dagger ready, and prepared to slash at them.

"Sylvia, I'm going to give you a chance. If you attack that cat, I'll spare your life." Jayne said. Sylvia didn't answer. She just lookked between Sylvester and Jayne. She realised now that she had gotten on the wrong side of her owner, something which she did not want to do. But it was to save the one she secretly loved. She didn't want to hurt either of them but had to decide now. It was relatively easy for her to make up her mind. She readied her claw and leapt at Jayne, scratching her in the chest and retreating back. Jayne screamed in pain for a brief moment before she walked even closer to the two cats.

"So, you betray me. Very well, you shall die." Nobody heard Granny and the others coming up from behind them. Tweety and Aaooga were going ahead of them. They reached Jayne first and saw that she was corneriinngSylvester and Sylvia. Sylvester saw Tweety and Aaooga and his eyes bulged. He hadn't realised that Sylvia was clinging onto his body and that he was holding onto her. The sight made Tweety giggle a little.

"I taught I taw a couple of lovestruck puddy Tats." Tweety muttered.

"You did, and they're in trouble." Aaooga replied. She used her wolf howl and gave ayne a nasty surprise. Jayne jumped to the roof of the room and fell back down to the floor. She hit a weak point on the floor and it collapsed under her. When she recovvered, she found herself in a pitch black room. She dug around her pocket and found a box of matches. She lit one of tthem and had a look around. The room was full of boxes of Dynamite.

"Yipe." Jayne squeaked. All the dynamite exploded, sending her flying upwards and into the room above. Granny caught her when she came falling back down and restrained her.

"Ohh, chargrilled counterfitter." Tweety remarked. Aaooga burst out laughing at Tweety's joke..

"So you were the counterfitters all along." Granny snapped. Jayne just moaned a little and fell unconscious.

A/N: Ok, one more chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed that and I apologise for the lack of humor. Please review.


	8. Granny's decision

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I'll explain on what will happen to Sylvia in this chapter. Glad you liked it and I hope you like my decision regarding Sylvia.

PurpleCobra247: I'll explain everything in this chapter. Hope I can solve your confusion. Glad you liked Sly's feelings for Slyvia.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Glad you didn't mind the lack of humor in that last chapter. You're right, the dynamtie-filled-room gag is a classic. That's why I included it. Oh, and thanks for the idea of Sylvester retailating against Hector, I've included it in this chapter.

Nightw2: Glad you liked the chapter. You'll see what will happen to Sylvia in this chapter.

**Granny's decision**

A few minutes after Robert and Jayne had been rounded up by Granny, the police were outside the castle. The castole itself was Built on a grassy plain. The moat surrounding the castle had completely dried up and the drawbridge was down permanently. There was a police car and a animal rescue vehicle outside the grounds. The police vehicle was a standard police car with the classic police design. The animal rescue vehicke was a white van with the desing of a cat on either side. One of the officers was talking to Granny while the other was placing Robert and Jayne into the police vehicle. Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on her shoulder. Sylvester was eyeing them carefully and watching them. He stopped when he heard Hector growling. He just turned around and tried to pull an innocent face but Hector was not impressed. He grabbed Sylvester by the neck and began pummeling him. Sylvester tried to run away but Hector kept dragging him back. Sylvia was watching the incident from a nearby tree. After a couple of seconds, she decided to get iinvolved. She readied her claw and walked over to them. With a swift slash, she scratched the back of Hector's neck. Hector yelped in pain and stopped pummeling Sylvester. He turned and growled at Sylvia. Sylvia glared back and readied her claw. Sylvester looked up from where he was and saw Sylvia and Hector staring each other down. Taking an opportunity, he readied his own claw and slashed at Hector. His claw scratched Hector's back and caused him to yelp in pain. Hector grabbed Sylvester and Sylvia in the neck but had no hands to pummel either of them with, so he clubbed their heads together. Sylvia slashed at Hector's hand and scratched it, causing him to let go. Granny turned around and saw what was happening and clonked the three of them with her handbag.

"Everyone calm down!" Sylvester and Sylvia groaned and walked away. Hector sat up and began rolling on the grass to try and massage his scratches. Granny then turned her attention back to the officer.

"So it was the farmers this whole time?" The officer askeed. The officers was a male with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes. They printed the counterfit money in the castle."

"How did you find that out?"

"They gave it away when they left me a note to bring this statue to the castle." Granny pulled out the statue from her handbag and showed it to the police officer.

"Why is that statue so important?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure myself." Tweety then noticed that the head of the statue was a bit off line. Trying out a hunch, he jumped onto Granny's hand and began to spin the head of the statue. It turned out to be pretty stiff to move so Aaooga came down and helped him. Eventually, the head of the statue unscrewed and fell off.

"Thank you Tweety." Granny said. Twetey and Aaooga chirped and jumped back onto her shoulder. Inside the statue was a slip of paper. Granny tipped it out and had a look at it.

"Gracious. This paper has a list of all their printing presses and their locations." Granny exclaimed. The officer tok the piece of paper and had a look for himself.

"Hmm. Well, using this, we should be able to round up the rest of the group. Thanks for your assistance." The officer said.

"It was no trouble at all." The officer went back to the car, where Robert and Jayne were restrained ni the back.

"Darn pets, they ruined everything!" Robert shouted. The police officer ignoured him and they drove off.

* * *

When the police car drove away, Granny was approached by somone from the animal rescue vehicle. The person was a female with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked around and gave Tweety and Aaooga a pat on the head. She then had another look around and saw Sylvia sitting next to Sylvesteer. They were looking at each other intently, as if they wanted to say something but they couldn't.

"Uhh, what is it that you want?" Granny asked.

"I'm here to take that cat to the animal rescue centre." The lady replied.

"Which one?"

"Sylvia. Since you uncovered the scheme of her owners, she's onw homeless and needs to come with us."

"I see." Granny turned her head and looked at Sylvia. She was still looking into Sylvester's eyes. Granny watched as the animal rescue officer waled over to Sylvia.

"Ok Sylvia, time for you to come to your new home." The inspector said. Sylvia looked at Sylvester intently. She could feel tears filling her eyes. She was sitting to the cat who had saved her life and was about to be seperated from him. She didn't want that to happen but knew that there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She hadn't told him yet, but she had feelings for him. She wanted to stay with him. She stayed completely still and looked at Sylvester. His eyes were filling with tearsd as well. No one had shown more concern for him than Sylvia had. She had helped him in an attempt to catch Tweety. It had gone well until Hector had gotten involved. She then had helped him in the castle and tried to protect him from her own owner. He had feelings for her but didn't want to say out of fear of rejection. He just looked back at her intently. Granny, Tweety and Aaooga were watching them the whole time.

"Aww, puddy love." Tweety remarked. In her mind, Granny made her decision. She walked over to the agent and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss…" Granny began.

"Mrs. Suzy Wild." The inspector replied.

"Uhh, Suzy, would you object if I took care of Sylvia?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's obvioulsy taken a liking to my other cat. I don't think it would be fair to separate them." Upon hearing this, both Sylvester and Sylvia looked up at Granny. Suzy had a look at the two cats and had a think about the situation. After a minute, she had made up her mind.

"Ok, you can take care of her. I see your point that your cat would be lonely if they were seperated. And Sylvia would be sad at the rescue centre as well." When they heard this, Sylvester and Sylvia looked at each other with a smile. They had gotten what they secretly wanted, Granny was now adopting Sylvia. They leaned their heads against each other sub-consciously but soon realised and backed away from each othe. Everyone started laughing. Eventually, Suzy returned to the animal rescue vehicle and it drove off, leaving Granny with all of her previous poets and her new arrival Sylvia.

* * *

Later that night, the group were in a clearing of a nearvby forest. Granny had decided to camp out for tonight and they had set up camp before it got dark. Granny had just prepared a makeshift fire and was waiting for Hector ro come back with some more firewood. They had recovered their beloongings from the Inn and most of it was in the car. Tweety and Aaooga were in the birdcage, which had been hung up on a tree branch above the tent where Granny was going ot sleep. Sylvester and Sylvia were eyeing the birdcage from afar. They were both looking for a light snack but knew that they couldn't while Granny was around. The car had been parked a few metres away but was still visibole. Grannyw as searching through the suitcase that she had brought and digging through it. Eventually, she closed it.

"Oh dear, I left the matches in the car, I'll have to go get them." Granny muttered. She stood up and began heading back to the car. When they were gone, Sylvia stood to her feet and climbed up a nearby tree. Sylvester just looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sylvia looked down with a sinister smile on her face.

"I've got an idea to get those canaries." Sylvia readied a claw and cut off a portion of a branch before jumping down with it in hand. Sylvester had a look at the branch and realised what she intended.

"Oh I get it. I'll give you a hand." Sylvester held part of the branch while Sylvia held another part. Together, they wrorked the branch towards the top of the birdcage. Tweety and Aaooga watched as the branch came closer and closer.

"Here we go again." Tweety muttered. Tweety and Aaooga looked at each other and smiled. Sylvester and Sylvia had hooked the birdcage and they were pulling it in. They pulled the birdcage to them and had a look inside. Tweety and Aaooga were gone but the cage was loaded with sticks of dynamite.

"Yikes!" Sylvester pushed Sylvia away from the birdcage before all the dynamite exploded. When it did, Sylvester was caught in the blast and Sylvia was knocked to the ground. When she looked up, she saw Sylvester completely burnt black from the explosion. The branch that had been used had been completely destroyed She briefly began to panic out of worry for Sylvester's safety.

"Sylvester! Are you alright?" Sylvia ran over to Sylvester. He shook himself, restoring his fur to the usual colour and smiled. Sylvia gave a sigh of relief. They turned and looked at where the birdcage was and saw another birdcage in excatly the same case. Tweety and Aaooga were looking out of the cage and laughing.

"How did they do that?" Sylvia asked.

"Who knows. They always do stuff like that." Sylvester replied.

"Oh, guess I'll just have to get used to it." Granny soon came back with a box of matches at roughly the same moment Hector returned with a bunch of firewood. Granny went over to Hector and gave him a pat on the head.

"Good boy Hector, now let's get a fire started." Granny said. Hector dropped the firewood in the centre and Granny lit it, creating a nice warm fire for everyone. Granny then turned to Sylvester.

"Now Sylvester. I know you've been through quite an ordeal so I'm going to let you rest tonigh. I'm putting Hector on watch for tonight." Sylvester looked at Granny. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to stay awake for the night as he was quite tired. He had been through an awful lot over the last two days and was glad to get some rest.

* * *

That night, Granny took the Birdcage down from where it was hanging and took it inside the tent with her so Tweety and Aaooga would be safe. Hector was walking around the came, trying his best to stay awake. Sylvester was sleeping opposite the tent. He briefly opened one eye and yawned. To his surprise, Sylvia was nowhere around. He quickly looked around and saw her sitting in a tree. She seemed to be looking over the forest. He gave a sigh of relief and decided to join her. He climbed up the tree and sat on the branch Sylvia was sitting on. Sylvia turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Sylvester asked. Sylvia turned and looked at him. She motioned him to come and sit next to her and he did so.

"I was thinking about my old owners." Sylvia replied.

"Huh?"

"I had noticed a change in their behaviour but never expected them to turn to what they were doing."

"Would they have any motive?"

"Not really. I don't know why they changed."

"I guess we'll never know."

"I guess." Sylvester took a very deep breath and sighed. He looked over at the view in front of them. The moon was up in the centre of the sky and thre were no clouds in sight. Sylvester gave another sigh, which made Sylvia turn and look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Sylvester turned and looked at her. Hhe thenr ealised that, if he was to tell her how he felt, it would have to be now.

"Sylvia, I have something to tell you."

"Well, there's something I need to tell you as well."

"Is there?"

"Yes, something that's been on my mind since yesterday."

"Ok, then you go first." It was Sylvia's turnto take a deep breath. She was very nervous about saying this as they had only known each other for two days, but she could no longer keep it to herself. She reached out with her hand and grabbed Sylvester's. He was taken aback by Sylvia's gesture but said nothing.

"Sylvester. Ever since that incident on the farm, you've been on my mind. Earlier today, you saved my life and that's when I realised. Sylvester…I love you." Sylvia began to blush, as did Sylvester. He didn't think that Sylvia liked him. What she said gave him the courage to say it himself. He held onto Sylvia's hand tightly and looked into her eyes.

"Sylvia, You really like me? Ok, then I'll say it. Sylvia, I love you…too." Sylvia's heart filled with joy. She didn't think that Sylvester liked her but now that she knew that he did, her heart was put to rest. Without thinking, they both leaned together and kissed. They were unaware that Tweety and Aaooga had opened the tent a little and were watching.

"Aww." Tweety muttered.

"Just like us." Aaooga added.

"Well, it had to happen eventually."

"Yep."

"Well, Sylvester and Sylvia sitting in a tree…"

"K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" Tweety and Aaooga began laughing at the little rhyme before returning to their cage. Once they were there, they gave each other a long kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

A/N: Well, that's that finished. I enjoyed writing this. Now I can get on with the next FoxFang. Oh, just a little note. I will be going to another boarding college very soon (screams in terror) so my updates will slow doen greatly. I may be able to post the first chapter of the next FoxFang but I am not sure. Anyway, I thank everyone for reading this and I hope I can write at my new boarding college.


End file.
